Wedding Date
by EmberWolf
Summary: Ginny's brother is getting married to Hermione and she brings an interesting guest to the wedding just to get back at Potter. But she is in for more than she paid for. Based on the movie R&R Rating will change for future chappies!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did… It'd be Draco… And I wouldn't share.

Ginny was trying to rush out of the shower at the sound of her phone ringing. Her heart was thundering loud enough for her to hear. Nearly slipping on the kitchen floor she came to a halt in front of the answering machine as it clicked on. "Hey you tried to reach me, but I ran away! Leave me a message so I can ignore that too!"

She heard his deep laughter at her message and said, "Ginny, its Draco, I got your messages last night, all ten of them. You need to stop worrying so much. I get paid to do this all the time. Now I'm running a bit late. So I'll meet you at the apparation spot. And, Ginny, stop worrying, your family is going to think we are in love, and your ex will wish he never left you. Trust me. I'll see you in a bit."

Ginny smiled and started towel drying her hair. She was about to commit a sin to her family, but it just didn't seem to matter as much as getting back at Him. Quickly she pulled on a pair of tight black pants and light blue button down shirt that show her curves nicely. Grabbing her wand and casting a drying spell on her hair and ran a brush through the dark red locks. She quickly moved through her house miniaturizing luggage and stuffing them into her purse. Her heart rate was quickening as the closer to the meeting came. She hadn't seen Draco in YEARS, other than in a nicely placed article in _The Quibble_. A small smile played across her lips at the thought of how handsome he was. With that last thought Ginny grabbed her cloak and left her apartment.

When she started near the spot her eyes darted around and looked for the familiar blonde head the she remembered from Hogwarts. But she didn't even get to see him before someone wrapped their arms around her waist. Their lips brushed her ear as they whispered, "My Ginny how have we grown." She slightly let the tension in her shoulders go as she recognized the voice.

"Draco, just the man I was looking for." She pulled out of his grip to take a good look at him. He was still taller than her. His 6 foot frame shadowed he measly 5'7'' self easy. He was more buff than back at Hogwarts. But he still had those stormy grey eyes that showed his soul and the messy sexy hair. He was wearing a suit with a light blue tie that matched her shirt." And you're not looking half bad yourself."

"Why was that a compliment?" His tone was mocking.

"Shut it Malfoy and catch." She tossed a sack at him that jingled slightly as he caught it. "6,000 Galleons as promised. Count it." Ginny eyed him as he opened the pouch and place his hand inside. He felt the money and it rang out jingling as he pulled his hand out.

"I trust you. Now where are we apparating to?" Ginny didn't even answer him as she just grabbed his hand and with a loud snapped they were standing in front of the Burrow.

"Ah, the famous Burrow, as you all so lovingly call it." Draco mocked. He looked at the tall and slightly leaning building. It radiated a warm vibe that made him feel like he had just stepped into a warm house after spending all day in the snow.

"Yep, are you ready for the vultures?"

"I'm not the one who will have to live with this forever. So the question lies for you." He sent her a quick look before pulling her to the house.

"Draco, I don't know…."

"Fine, then you just waste all those galleons for a one way trip to your parents house. Now then, Weasley, I'll be off since our business is done." He sent a sneer at her and pulled out his wand.

"Malfoy put the wand away and lets go in. I can do it, and I'm not letting you walk away with my hard earned money for nothing."

"Mmm…. Your making it sound kinky. I like that. " He quickly turned around and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closely to him. "And on that note lets head in." Ginny leaned into his embrace hoping if the family turned rapid if she could use his as a shield. She didn't even realize he knocked until he was pulling his hand away and the door was opening. Molly's face appeared from behind it, but quickly fell. "Ginny? How nice of you to join us with….you friend…." A quick look between them before she faked a smile, "Come in darlings the party is just beginning." With that the plump woman quickly ran off to warn the others of who was there while they hung up each others coats.

"See that wasn't so bad was it?" He looked at Ginny with laughter in his eyes.

"Just wait, Malfoy. You still have seven brothers to deal with." Draco's eyes widened at this.

"Seven? Your mother popped another one out?!" Ginny busted out laughing.

"No, Harry you prat!" she managed as she laughed.

"Not my fault your parents were breeding machines."

"Not my fault your an asshole." Draco rolled his eyes and walked into the living room.

They didn't get far in when her brother Fred came up to her. "Ginny! My favorite little sister!!" He pulled her into a quick bear hug before setting her down and extending his hand toward Draco. "Long time old man. How is your business?" Draco Smirked at him and shook his hand.

"Business is great, and yours?" Draco couldn't believe he was having a conversation with a Weasley, a civil one that is.

"Going great. We bought out Zonko's and we're expanding after Angelina has the baby."

Draco nodded, "Good, good." The conversation didn't go much farther as people began to file in. No one seemed to notice Draco Malfoy, the evil death eater, had joined them. This made Ginny smile. He wasn't being treated like she thought, and they actually accepted him without question. They would never stop surprising her.

AN: So what you guys think? Never written a D/G. Always wanted to. Love the couple. And who can resist how cute he is! Lol. Well R&R. Love, Ember Wolf


End file.
